


Chad x Garett (Incineroar x Gallade) [MxM]

by EtherVoid



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Feet, Foot Fetish, Gay, Gay Sex, Incineroar - Freeform, M/M, PAWS, Pokemon, gallade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherVoid/pseuds/EtherVoid
Summary: Porn with a hint of plot lol. Incineroar x GalladeContains Gay sex and a foot fetish.
Kudos: 3





	Chad x Garett (Incineroar x Gallade) [MxM]

Garett the Gallade was of tall and thin build, the average for a Gallade. He woke up early to find his friend Chad across the room from him.

Chad was an Incineroar who fit the stereotype of the name Chad perfectly. Even for an Incineroar, he was very muscular and he loved going to the gym quite often. He was about a foot taller than Garett.

Garret has been very surprised to say the least when he saw Chad over on his phone in his bed. He disregarded this and went to the bathroom to get prepped for the day. If he had been more attentive, he’d have seen Chad’s face go red as he looked at Garett. Chad was left a little bummed considering Garett hadn’t even addressed his presence.

Garett returned from the bathroom shortly after. “Hey,” he said.

Chad looked up from his phone. “Hey,” he echoed.

“What are ya doing on your phone? Are ya looking for someone?” Garett asked, almost sadly, but Garett disguised his tone enough from Chad for him to notice.

“Nah,” Chad replied. ‘I’m looking for you,’ he nearly said out loud. Chad’s face turned a slightly brighter shade of red from the thought, and the Gallade has noticed this.

“You sure?” Garett asked. “From the red on your face it sure seems like it!”

“It’s complicated,” Chad dismissed. He almost felt like telling him then and there. Garett can closer to where Chad was. Chad blushed a bit more.

Garett implied from everything that was going on and came to the conclusion that Chad liked him. “Can I ask you something?”

“Okay,” Chad replied.

Garett decided quickly that this was the time to ask. “Do you like me?”

“Of course I do, you’re my friend,” Chad replied, scared to answer how he really wanted to.

“No, I meant like like,” Garett made a heart with his hands in front of him.

Chad stayed silent for a bit. “Yes,” he replied nervously. Garett rushes toward Chad in excitement and kisses him. Chad was taken aback at first but gave in quickly.

Their kiss only lasted about ten seconds, but they both felt like it had lasted for much longer. They finally broke apart and say there for a second.

Garett leaned in next to Chad’s ear. “I love you,” he whispered.

Chad blushed heavily as he replied, “I love you too.” They kissed again, this time for only a few seconds.

Garett reached under Chad’s shirt to feel his bare back as he hugged him tightly. Chad pushed Garett away carefully after a bit.

“Aww, I was enj-“ Garett cut himself off as Chad quickly took off his shirt, revealing his chiseled six pack. Garett stared in awe and even drooled a bit admiring the bare chest in front of him.

“Go crazy,” Chad winked. Garett didn’t need to be told twice. He reached out with his hands and touched Chads pecks, slowly feeling down his chest and muscles. Garett leaned in to kiss one of Chad’s meaty pecs. As Garett kept worshipping Chad’s pecs and abs, Chad began moaning slightly. Chad enjoyed feeling Garett’s lips peck his chest. Chad moaned a bit louder when Garett had switched from kissing to licking his bare chest.

“You like this?” Garett asked seductively. He sneakily began testing Chad’s pants ready to pull them down. Chad had already gotten a boner from Garett’s show and Garett was also sporting one at this point.

“Yeah,” Chad moaned.

“I think you’ll like this better,” Garett said before yanking Chad’s pants down revealing his rock hard 8.5” cock. Chad blushed again and moaned as Garett licked the head of his cock, making it dribble with pre. 

Garett slowly worked his way down to his balls, enjoying the musk Chad’s cock gave off in the process. He finally reached the Incineroar’s balls and started to suck on them which caused Chas to moan in pleasure. 

Garett stopped sucking on Chad’s balls and worked on sucking his dick instead. He wrapped his tongue around it as he sucked, making Chad moan louder the further he got. After about a minute or so, Garett stopped, leaving Chad’s dick twitching in excitement.

“Why’d you stop?” Chad asked.

“I want you to fuck me,” Garett said bluntly.

“Oh,” Chad said, “We’ll in that case, turn over.” Garett did what he was told. Chad pulled Garett’s pants off of him, revealing his tight hole.

“I’ll start slow,” Chad said, “let me know if you need me to stop”

“Okay.” Garett said. With that, Chad inserted his cock slowly into Garett’s tight hole. Garett moaned loudly in pleasure as the cock filed his ass. Chad began to thrust slowly in and out of Garett. After a short bit, he found the g-spot.

“Oh fuck,” Garett said, “hit me there again!” 

Chad picked up the pace as he hit the spot with laser accuracy, making Garett moan louder. Soon he was ramming all 8.5” in and out of Garett very quickly.

After a short bit, Chad knew he was close. “I’m gonna cum!” he exclaimed.

“Cum inside of me,” Garett could barely say in a mess of moans. Chad thrusted his cock deep into Garett’s ass as he shot his load of cum deep inside of him. After he stopped cumming, he picked up Garett with his dick still inside him and flipped both himself and Garett over so they were both on their back with Garett on top of Chad. Garett blushed as he felt his back rest on Chad’s chest.

Garett looked at his stomach, knowing Chad’s cock was buried deep inside of him still. His attention was brought to Chad’s feet, which had been covered by a pair of running shoes the whole time. He blushed as he imagined the scent.

“I feel bad that you didn’t get to cum,” Chad said, “here, let me help you out.” Chad reached for Garett’s 6”. His hand was pushed away though.

“I have plans for that,” Garett said, “let me keep your cum inside me longer first.”

Chad wondered what Garett had in store for him. A few minutes later, Garett pushes himself off of Chad’s dick, leaking all over Chad’s stomach and dick. Garett quickly turned to clean up the mess. 

When that was all cleaned, which hadn’t taken much time, Garett figure he would ask, “Can I ask you something weird?”

“Okay,” Chad said.

Garett blushed and paused a bit before asking, “may I worship your feet?”

The question took Chad aback a bit, but he figure if that’s what Garett wanted, then why deny it from him. “Sure!” Chad exclaimed.

Garett wasted no time moving his way over to Chad’s shoed paws. Garett’s blush deepened as he took off the first shoe. He put the socked paw to his face and started to smell it. Garett loved the smell of the socked paw. It was a light amount of stench but it drove him wild. His cock began to dribble with pre from the scent. He quickly took off the other show revealing the other sock. Garett quickly switches to the newly shown sock and began to worship it as well. After a short while, Garret switched back to the other foot and carefully pulled the sock off of Chad’s paw with his teeth. He let the sock stay in his mouth for a bit, enjoying the sour taste of it before carefully dropping it out of his mouth. He went on to worship the now exposed paw, kissing and licking the sole along with sucking the toes. Garett was careful not to get too excited so he could do what the had planned. He pulled off the other sock the same way he did the first. He kissed the other paw and licked the sole while rubbing the first paw with his free hand. Garett blushed when he heard Chad moan quietly when he started rubbing. Garett continued worshipping the other sole for a bit before he decided it was time. He gave both soles a quick peck before preparing his cock. He moved Chad’s paws so that they’d sandwich his cock while he thrusted into his paws.

“Want me to help out?” Chad asked.

“Sure,” Garett replied. He positioned Chad’s paws so that one of them was able to rub his cock like he was humping it and he moved the other up to his face for him to worship. “With the paw by my cock, can you just move it up and down and apply a bit of pressure towards me?”

“Like this?” Chad asked. Chad carefully pushed Garett’s cock into his body, sandwiching it between Garett and his paw. Garett moaned loudly in pleasure.

“Yeah,” Garett confirmed, “like that.” With that, Garett wen to worshipping the paw by his face, kissing the sole and licking everywhere on his paw. He began to thrust towards the pressure of the paw, leaving him feeling total bliss. He knew he was close to climaxing.

“Okay, I’ve got this from here,” Garett said. Garett moved Chad’s paws back to how they were before Chad had asked to help, although this time he cupped the paws more to make sure all of his cum got onto Chad’s soles.

Garett began thrusting into Chad’s paws, feeling nothing but pleasure all the while. “I’m gonna cum!” Garett announced before cumming all over Chad’s soles. 

Garett rubbed Chad’s soles together to split the cum between them before licking both of Chad’s soles clean of his cum. After cleaning them, he moved back over to sit near the rest of Chad.

“Thank you for letting me do that.” Garett said.

“No problem,” Chad blushed. “If I knew you’d have had that much fun with my feet I’d have gone for a jog beforehand.” Garett blushed at Chad’s response.

“I love you,” Garett said before falling asleep in Chad’s arms.

“I love you too,” Chad echoed before despite the time of day decided to fall asleep with his boyfriend.


End file.
